One system or method of manufacturing electrical products that have electrical components is to use a tape and reels process. The carrier tape used in current tape and reel processes has a single row of apertures. Each aperture houses an electrical component. The carrier tape also has sprocket openings on each edge of the tapes. Sprockets associated with a feeder mechanism move the carrier tape to an index position where the tape presents the electrical component to a pick and place mechanism. The pick and place mechanism removes or picks the electrical component from the tape and places it on the electrical product so that it can be connected or soldered into place.
Tape and reel systems have shortcomings. Among the shortcomings is that only one electrical component is presented to the pick and place mechanism after the feeder mechanism indexes the carrier tape. The current one row carrier tape solution is inefficient since only one electrical component is available for the pick and place process at each indexed position.
Thus, there is need for a more efficient tape and reel system that will make the electronic manufacturing process more efficient. There is also a need for a tape and reel system that will allow for faster and less costly production.
The description set out herein illustrates the various embodiments of the invention and such description is not intended to be construed as limiting in any manner.